The Forestriders
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Far away, there lives a tribe, the fifth tribe of the circle where Cutter once spoke off, Icetiger is their chief. Better summary inside I quess R&E&R Read enjoy and review


Title: The Forestriders

Title chapter: The message

Warning: Oc, the whole story is Oc it's made out of the real Elfquest but the real ElfQuest characters are hardly in it, I just wanted to put it on.

Disclaimer: I don't own ElfQuest, I do own my characters.

(Sending)

((Sending to more people then one))

"Talking"

'Thinking'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Far away, in the New Land, somewhere near the Howling Rock, there lives a Elftribe, the fifth tribe of the circle Cutter had talked about once. This tribe was discovered after the fight against Grohmul Djun. They can change into animals, but as soon as their thirty they have to pick out a soul animal, the animal they can be forever. They've got wolfs where they ride on, and lots of the tribe members can use magic. The true name is Bodychangers but they call themselfs The Forestriders...

&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Icetiger looked ahead of him, his ice blue eyes showing anger and sadness, he had to think about that nice time with Leetah again, he surpressed a sob and snarled against himself.

'I'm a chief... I am not supposed to cry... But still, why did that Wolfman of a Cutter got so mad at me! Recognition is Recognition, and it's not like I can help it that Leetah Recognized me OR CAN I?' he yelled out in thoughts.

Waterfox looked back at his father and frowned. "What's wrong father?" he asked worried.

'Oh well... she did gave me a nice son.' he thought some happier. "Nothing, Waterfox, nothing." he answered stern.

"About the same things, you get nightmares from?" Waterfox asked deadly calm.

Icetiger looked at his son confused. (Nightmares?) he asked surprised.

(Yes, you keep on screaming 'Leetah, Leetah, stay here, don't go, don't!' I try and give you nicer dreams but, my healing powers aren't as good as Leetah's or Tigerstone's.) he answered a little sad.

Icetiger smiled and stroke a strand of white locks back behind his ear. (Well, that was nice of you Waterfox... but it's my own problem, and I don't want to--...) Icetiger stopped confused and looked up.

(What's wrong father?) Waterfox asked quickly and worried.

"Shtt, I think Savah is trying to contact me, and I must hurry I think. I'll be going back to the Holt, Waterfox, will you lead the hunting?" Icetiger asked his twenty years old son.

"With pleasure." Waterfox said with a slight grin and turned to the other elves. ((Alright hunters! Icetiger has to go back to the Holt, i'll lead you in this Hunting, follow me!)) he said and started to walk off with his wolf.

Icetiger smirked at his cubs actions and wanted to ride of with his wolf when he noticed one despised stare of one of the elves... his brother Rock.

(Giving the hunt away to a little boy? Pathetic Icetiger.) Rock said stern and mocking.

(I'd rather be pathetic then a arrogant trol, like you, brother dear.) Icetiger shot back sneering.

"Grmph..." Rock said and looked at Icetiger one more time before finally following Waterfox.

'Poor Rock, he doesn't likes to follow me in a hunt, let alone my son.' Icetiger though smirking.

"Hahahaha, come on Wintercold, we're going back to the Holt." he said scratching Wintercolds ear.

Wintercold looked back confused. (Why we go back?) he asked confused.

"Savah is trying to contact me. I know I promised you to go hunting today, but my duty is my duty." Icetiger said friendly but firmly.

"Grrr..." Wintercold growled. (Other time hunting?)

"Yes, that's okay, we'll hunt another time." Icetiger said and on that Wintercold sprinted back to the Holt.

When Icetiger came back he jumped off Wintercold and climbed in the highest tree there is, and

started his sending with Savah.

(Savah? Savah!) he called out. (Where are you?)

(Here little Tiger.) the calm reply of the Mother of Memory came.

(Ah, Savah, what is going on?) he asked worried.

(Fox left, yesterday, I showed him the safest way.) she answered.

(But?) he asked worried. (You wouldn't call me for nothing, would you Mother of Memory?)

(That is right, little tiger. I am afraid something happened to him on the way.) she said.

(No...) he whispered shocked.

(I am sorry, little tiger. I really am.) she said concern running through her voice. (I hope I am wrong.)

(T-thank you Mother of Memory, I will search for him.) he answered determination hidden in his voice.

(Have a safe journey, little tiger.) Savah said and stopped sending.

(... I will Mother of Memory... I will.) he said and stopped sending too. "OW!" he yelled when a stone flew against his side.

Someone chuckled softly. "You didn't saw it coming did you Icetiger?"

Icetiger looked down and saw the small head under the branch he was sitting on. "Redbow! By the High Ones, don't do that ever again."

Redbow the jongest cub of Nightbloom looked up smirking. "I am not sure 'bout that Icetiger, maybe I won't do it today but maybe I will tom--..." Redbow stopped when he felt Icetigers mood. "What is wrong Icetiger?"

(Oh by the Great Moons and all the stars that stand with them, I wish you didn't had that deep feeling power.) Icetiger snarled.

"But I have them." Redbow said and looked in Icetigers eyes intensly. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Grr, have it your way brattish child, Fox, i'm afraid something happened to Fox. And I have to tell, Rock, Soulattract, Goldlock but especially Fim... poor, poor, Fim.. Fox was her everything... Now go! go tease your sister or something, you can tease them better then me." he snarled angry.

Redbow looked at Icetiger in shock. (Take it easy I am going!) he said frightened of the tone in his Chiefs voice, he wasn't used to it, mostly Icetiger always made jokes when he had tricked him once again but there wasn't even a trace of gentleness in his voice now.

"Puckernuts, Icetiger! You never had reacted that snappy against me before! But don't worry, I am going, you won't have to hear me for the remaining hours!" he snarled and jumped off of the branch running away.

'Oh by the High Ones... I didn't meant it like that..." Icetiger thought annoyed. "It seems everything goes wrong today." he said with a deep sigh.

(Redbow? I didn't meant it like that kid, i'm sorry that I lost my temper, really.) he said against Redbow friendly.

But the only thing he gets back is a warm feeling, the feeling of fatherness, he knew Redbow never knew his father, but he never knew that Rebow saw him as his father!

'Oh, Redbow, i'm really sorry...' he thought his eyes turning corncerned.

(Icetiger! Icetiger! ICETIGER!) Seaflower, Redbows sister yelled angry. (What have you said against my little brother? when he passed me and I asked what was wrong he said I had to keep with my own business and that he would be doing that too from now on. So what have you said against him you mean Tiger! You know he's a Deepfeeler!) she said in one breath.

'Oh by the Great Moons, the over protecting sister is here too..' he thought shaking his head.

(Grmph... I maybe said something wrong, but that's none of your business, i'll handle it in time.) he hissed.

(Oh you big bully! Come here or else i'll tell Rock and he'll go tease you again!) she said angry, her voice filled with thriumph.

"AGH CUBS!" Icetiger cried out angry while Tigerflower just flew by.

"What is up now Chief?" she asked looking back.

"NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!" Icetiger yelled towards her.

"Sheez Icetiger, you look exactly like your sister now. I'm going, maybe you cooled down when I see you again." she yelled over her shoulder while flying away.

"Grrr, everything goes wrong today!" Icetiger shouted towards her.

"Then you have to make sure it comes good again, chief." she said smiling and flew further.

(ICETIGER! If you won't come down now i'll tell Rock what you did!) Icetiger suddenly heard a sharp voice in his head.

'By the High Ones.' Icetiger thought slapping his head. 'She's a damned stubborn one isn't she...'

(Alright i'm coming, you annoying brat.) Icetiger snarled and jumped down while changing in his soul animal, a white tiger, till he was in front of Seaflower who was getting a little pale around the nose.

"E-Even in your t-tigerform you don't ma-make me frightened." she stuttered.

Icetiger grinned and looked at her. (Ever saw a tiger grinning?) he asked.

She huffed softly. "No cause tigers don't grin! You grin, but your an elf and now change in an elf!" she said.

(Tsk, I don't here the magic word little one.) Icetiger said with a smug smirk.

"Oh please Almighty Chief." she sneered while taking two steps back.

Icetiger shook his head and changed back in his own form. "Since you asked so sweetly. Well cub, what's wrong?" Icetiger asked like nothing ever happened.

Seaflower gaped at him. "By Maga's Magic, Icetiger! You know that damned well my brother!" she yelled.

"I'll fix that later Seaflower. Now go back home. I was a little angry okay?" Icetiger said while Seaflower narrowed her eyes.

"Okay very angry, I got angry on him for nothing." he said with a deep sigh. "Got what you wanted?" he growled.

"Yes, and now your gonna say sorry against my brother!" she said.

"Grrrrr, your almost as annoying as Rock, cub. And I already said sorry, but he wouldn't listen." he snarled and took a deep breath looking at the sky.

Seaflower narrowed her eyes. "Then you try again, Chief." she said gently but firmly.

Icetiger sighed. (Please Redbow, little cub of me, I didn't meant it that way, I-I was just angry because of what I heard and I reacted it on you. I am sorry.) he said gentle, friendly and hopefull.

(I-I get it Icetiger...) Finally came the soft reply of Redbow. (But, I couldn't help it could I? And maybe Fox is near her, right? Maybe the five finger ones are holding him.)

(That can be little one... but if I go, little hunter, I want you to come with me, you Angletooth, Sweettooth and Waterfox.) Icetiger replied warmly.

(Really! Can I come!) he said back happy.

(Yes, but you have to listen to me then, promise?) Icetiger said with a chuckle.

(Yes! Yes! I'll do everything you ask! Even jump off a cliff!) he said and Icetiger could just see him dancing at the place where he was now.

(Well, something dramatic like that isn't needfull, are you coming Redbow?) he asked.

(Yes! I am coming!) he said quick and beaming of happiness.

:AYOAAH!" Icetiger suddenly heard his cub yell. (Father! we are back, Rock staid on his wolf angry the whole time, by the great Moon what have you said to him?) he asked me a bit happy.

(Oh, only that i'd rather be pathetic, then a arrogant trol like him.) Icetiger said with a big smirk like he told that to everyone. 'It helped though.' he thought. ((And did you catched something Forestriders?))

(Many, son, many.) Yellowtooth, his mother said back.

(Three big zwoots father!) Waterfox said.

(Could you bring the Keepers to us?) Waterwise his sister asked.

(Whatever you want sister.) Icetiger said. ((Dreamsweet, Daydew, Bubblebloom, Bluesky, Honeyhusk, Babblesweet, go to the hunters!)) he said to the six Keepers.

(Oh, oh, poor Bubblebloom only work work for mean Tiger High thing.) Bubblebloom huffed.

(Oh poor Bubblebloomy, tomorrow you can do whatever you want.) Icetiger said against the blue/yellow Keeper.

(Even sing sing?) it asked.

Icetiger paled a bit. (Anything except for singing!) he answered quick.

((Okay, Forestriders, all to the Big tree! I have terrible news from which I hope it's not true... and my sweet brother dear? Your face won't lighten up that message, so you'd better stay away.)) Icetiger sneered.

(Why you...) Rock murmured angry.

'I couldn't help but making it worse.' I thought with a chuckle and started walking.

(You foolish, annoying, irritating, little pest! I come if I wan't to come you hear me? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU TILL THE BODEM OF MY HEART!) Rock yelled.

(Easy half brother, I am only doing the tribe a favour.) Icetiger said with a smirk.

(IDIOT!) Rock yelled angry before shutting down the conversation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rock is the halfbrother of Icetiger because there mother is lovemates with Soulattract, Rocks father, and Rock himself has Recognized Waterwise, Icetigers sister.

Anyway, I hope you'll leave a review behind, I translated this story from Dutch to English. I want to know your opinion, I just don't want very bad flamers okay? I own nothing of the story! Only the characters of my own plus the wolfs! R&R!


End file.
